


Her Cowboy

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, beginnings of fluff, lyrics, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane has having a bad day.  She texts the only man she knows who can make her feel better and he comes through for her in a very good way.  (for my girl Leann)lyrics by Shania Twain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DynamoxLockhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamoxLockhart/gifts).



Diane had a bad day. A really bad day. 

But it had started off well enough. She’d actually woken up when her alarm went off without needing to consider using the snooze alarm before realizing she’d just ‘blinked’ away a full 10 minutes and was still in bed. Her coffee had been setup to be brewed as she awoke, with a timer, so it was ready to go even before she was. And, to top it off, traffic didn’t suck. When it didn’t suck, that was damn near perfect.

Then she got to work. 

An intern had accidentally spilled coffee on a brief she was working late the night before and was scrambling to make it better, while only making it worse. With each attempt to dry it off, the papers got closer and closer to illegible. 

“Why can’t people just use the internet?” She thought. “Sure it’s not foolproof or one hundred percent safe all the time but it would cut down on newbies trying to ‘help’ but really only making things worse! It took me an hour to figure out hour that old man’s handwriting. Great. Now I have to start all over again. Oh god, that means I have to call him and pretend like I don’t notice him staring at my ass. No, wait. I’ll have Shelly call him and say she needs clarification on a few things. Okay, crisis averted. Although…” She chewed on her lower lip as she mentally argued the pros and cons of proceeding as such.

Next up was the Shaughnessy case. She’d prepped and argued and had a fairly decent feeling about this. However, it ended badly, not just the opposite of what she was expecting, but a disaster. She was generally a good judge of the way a trial would play out once she was deep enough into it, so this guilty verdict blew her mind. 

“There’s no way I could have known that,” she reasoned to herself. “That kid was lying. She had to have been. I know it!” She took several deep breaths after reassuring Mrs. Shaughnessy that she’d continue to fight to get the charges against her only baby boy reversed.

Not only that, after deciding to treat herself to lunch, which unfortunately turned into a long, drawn out phone call with a former client, she could have sworn she heard someone in the street call her a cow as she walked back to the office. "First of all," she grumbled to herself, "this is a leopard print and second of all I know damn well I can pull off prints! Idiot."

She tried to brush it off but for some reason it kept popping up in the back of her mind for the rest of the day. 

The afternoon should have proven to be uneventful, but it wasn’t. Nothing else seemed to go right, she couldn’t concentrate due to constant, meaningless interruptions, and after it all, she got the blue screen of death. As soon as that popped up, she laughed and thought, “well. I’m done for the day.” 

The only thing she really wanted at this point was a nice glass of red wine and to curl up on the couch with her cowboy. 

It really was too bad Kurt had to be out of town this week. And she hated the fact that she had come to rely on another human being so fully, especially for something like this. She was a strong independent woman who doesn't need anyone to do for her. But there was something to be said for having someone to go home to who could help take her mind off of things after a cruddy day. 

She gathered her things and walked out of the office, waving at her assistant as she left. As she stood in the elevator waiting to get to the parking structure, Diane checked her phone. Nothing from Kurt.

“Hey. Had a hell of a day. Wish you were here. <3” She texted.

Diane put her phone back in her purse and walked towards her car. As she reached it, she heard the familiar tone on her phone to let her know she’d received a message.

She unlocked the door, threw her purse in the passenger’s seat and put the key in the ignition and sighed as she sat, before fishing for the device in her purse. “Oh come on. It was just in my hand. Where the hell did it go?” She muttered to herself.

She found it and opened the message, “Sorry baby. Anything I can do?”

Diane smiled for the first time since she saw her coffee was ready in the morning. 

“No. Thanks. Going to have a BIG glass of wine when I get home. Wish you were here.”

“Seriously.” She followed up quickly.

She put the phone in her lap before she started the car and put in gear when she heard the tone again. 

“That was fast,” she thought. 

“You okay?” He replied.

“Yeah. Just need my cowboy. Driving. I’ll call later.”

She tossed her phone into her purse and set out on her way home. Her phone sounded the same tone twice more before she got home.

Traffic wasn’t horrible but it wasn’t fantastic either. “It’s amazing how a little perspective can change things,” she thought. “Traffic wasn’t any worse than this morning and then it didn’t bother me. But that was before the day went down the toilet.”

She parked in her spot and walked to her door.

Once inside, she hung up her coat and set down her purse. She’d just kicked off her shoes when she remembered she had a message waiting for her. Diane dug into her purse and took ahold of her phone before bending down to grab her shoes before heading into the bedroom to change.

She unlocked her phone to see what Kurt had replied only to realize the messages were work emails. “Oh good. I get to go in an hour early tomorrow. Great,” she muttered before tossing her phone on the bed.

Diane slipped out of her dress and everything else, hung it up and put it all away before walking to the kitchen wearing nothing more than a smile. She reached into the cupboard to pull out her favorite wine glass, one that she’d been given as a wedding present, with “Kurt + Diane 2013” engraved on it. Sure it was juvenile but it brought back happy memories of their honeymoon in a cabin tucked away in the woods. With no internet access or cell phone service.

She smiled as she poured her wine, recalling debating politics and going out for target practice by shooting at trees and generally just being in his presence. And the sex. God the sex was incredible.

Her first sip was heaven. The warming sensation in her throat brought her a sense of calm. She took another sip before setting the glass on the counter and going into the fridge for a wedge of cheese.

“Figures,” she scoffed to herself. The cheese was gone. “Oh well.”

She shut the door, grabbed the glass and walked back to her bedroom. As she passed by her mirror, she caught a glimpse of her nude body. “There’s a sight,” she muttered aloud with a laugh.

“Sure is.”

Diane spun around to see her cowboy leaning against the doorframe.

“Kurt! What the hell are you doing here? Did you finish early?”

He smiled. “No, I have to go back early in the morning but I thought you might need company tonight.”

She set down the glass of wine and rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She inhaled deeply. God he smelled good. Like home.

Diane kissed him appreciatively and pressed her body against his before pulling back, “seriously. What are you doing here?”

“I had a feeling you needed me,” he said as he wrapped his hands around her.

“But,” she started.

He quieted her with a deep kiss and ran his hands up and down her bare back.

Diane rested her head on his shoulder before realizing she wasn’t wearing any clothing.

“Oh my god!” She pushed away and ran to the closet, reaching for her silk robe as she went. “I can’t believe I’m nude!”

She walked back to him and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me? I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be. If this is how you walk around when I’m not here, I think we should discuss a clothing optional policy for when I am. I’m definitely missing out.” He smiled at her as she tightened the sash around her waist.

“That just goes to show you how out of it I am,” she started as she walked back for her glass of wine. “I took off my clothes and didn’t even realize I wasn’t wearing anything. Wine was apparently more important.” She laughed and took a sip.

“Did you eat?” He asked before she extended the waning glass to him.

“No. I went looking for that wedge of Manchego but it looks like we finished it last weekend.”

He took a sip.

Diane looked at him. “Want a glass? I can get you one.”

“Sure.” Smiled and walked out of the room. When she got to the kitchen she saw a bouquet of purple tulips with a bow tied around them next to a new bottle of the same red she was drinking and some cold cuts.

“Kurt,” she whispered to herself.

“Yeah, baby?” He replied, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I know. I didn’t have to come all this way either but, you needed me.” He placed a kiss on her shoulder before resting his head on it.

“How’d you know? I’ve complained when you’re out of town in the past but you’ve never dropped everything before.” She turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

“I heard it in your voice. And you have a tell.”

“A what?” 

“A tell. You only ever call me your cowboy when you’re really down. Just something I noticed.”

Diane squinted and looked at him. “I do? Hmm.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a subtle twang, nodding his head as though he were tipping a hat.

She laughed. “You’re too much.” She kissed him. “Thank you.”

“I guess I never realized,” she started.

“Yeah,” he interrupted, “just don’t abuse it.” He smiled and took ahold of the two glasses of wine. “Here.” He handed one to her and took her hand in his. “Let’s go bed.”

“It’s early,” she observed.

“No one said we were going to sleep,” he said with a wink.

“What makes you think I’m in the mood? She joked back.

“What makes me think you’re not?”

“Hey! I’m not some nymphomaniac!”

Kurt chuckled as he walked into the bedroom. He dropped her hand and pulled her into him once more. “You’re right. You’re not some nymphomaniac.” He placed a small kiss on her forehead. “You’re my nymphomaniac.”

Diane laughed and wiggled out of his arms. “I am not!

“Go take a seat and enjoy the wine. I’ve got something for you.”

“Stop with the presents,” Diane said as she blushed.

“Trust me,” he started as he moved towards the walk-in closet. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Diane shook her head and made herself comfortable on the bed, crossing her legs in front of her, the glass of wine settling between them.

A few chords of a song she hadn’t heard in years echoed from the closet.

“Let’s go girls.”

“What the…?”

“I’m going out tonight, I’m feeling all right…” the song continued.

Kurt opened the closet door with a flourish, wearing pasties and his favorite black, form-fitting briefs. He tossed his phone on the dresser, the music clearly emanating from it, and grabbed her hairbrush.

“….Gonna let it all hang out.” Kurt thrust his hips as he began lip synching “Man! I Feel Like a Woman”.

Diane snorted before laughing with her whole body. “Oh my god, Kurt. What are you doing?”

He smiled and winked at her as he continued to dance.

“… It’s our prerogative to have a little fun, fun, fun…” He dropped the hairbrush and tugged off the pasties before feigning embarrassment over his now exposed nipples.

She was barely able to get her glass back on her dresser without spilling it as she continued laughing. “Oh my god.” She buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

Diane looked up in time to see that Kurt had turned around and was teasing to remove his shorts. He looked over his shoulder and shot her a panty melting glance. Her jaw dropped.

“Oh, yes please!” She shouted, finally getting into it. “Take it off!”

Kurt turned around again to face her and put his hand over his lips. “But will you think less of me, Ms. Lockhart? I’m just trying to put myself through grad school.”

She leaned forward and grabbed his hips. “I’m sorry I don’t have any money to pay you with. I was unprepared. I can think of another way to repay you, though. Although,” she looked down, pretending to be bashful, “it won’t go towards your tuition.” She looked back up at him with a doe eyed expression and blinked deliberately twice.

Kurt grabbed her hands and moved them to his ass before putting his hands on his head and running his fingers through his hair. He groaned and bit his lower lip as he looked down at Diane. 

Her gaze met his as she inadvertently licked her lower lip and squeezed her hands.

“Get on the bed. I’m gonna make you earn your tuition.”

“But Ms. Lockhart. I don’t do that. I’m a good kid.”

Diane moved one of her hands to his crotch and squeezed. “I said now.”

“Yes ma’am.” He climbed on the bed and knelt next to her.

She rose to her knees and looked him in the eyes.

“We don’t have to do this, Diane. I really just wanted to make you smile tonight.”

“You did. And now you’re going to put another smile or two on my face.”

They kissed. Their hands roamed over one another’s bodies. Kurt’s tugging at the sash holding her robe closed. Diane’s running her fingers though his chest hair and over his back.

Kurt pulled back first and began to kiss her shoulder. “On your back,” he ordered.

Diane closed her eyes and sighed, “I’m the one giving orders here.”

“I just thought it’d be more relaxing for you when I made a meal out of you. But have it your way.” He bit down on her shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise.

She yelped before she felt her legs being parted. Kurt lay flat on his stomach in front of her and kissed her lower abdomen.

“Wait,” she said, tugging on his hair, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. “Take off your shorts. I wanna enjoy this show.”

Kurt grinned and sat up, tugging his underwear down, throwing them off the bed.

Diane settled herself against pillows propped up behind her, legs splayed. “As you were, Mr. McVeigh.” She took the wine glass in her hand and raised an eyebrow.

He got back on his stomach and instead of any teasing foreplay that he knew would drive her mad, he dove in. His mouth enveloped her wet mound and Diane groaned.

“Whoa! Okay.”

Kurt giggled into her. 

“Oh god.”

One hand went back to his head, her fingers tugging his hair.

“Baby?” He started before flicking her clit with his tongue. “Put the glass down.”

“Hmm?”

“Put the glass down so you won’t ruin the duvet. Please?”

Diane laughed and shook her head. “Only you.”

She did as she was told and put her now free hand on his head.

“Just looking out for you.” He grinned and mumbled, “good girl” into her as he went back to devouring her.

Diane closed her eyes for a moment before remembering she was to be getting a show in addition to what was happening. She opened them and looked down. Not only was she met with the sight of the man she loved more than she could say going down on her, but she noticed he was slightly, probably inadvertently, rocking his hips against the bed.

“Oh fuck! Kurt!”

He latched on to her clit and slid in two fingers as Diane began to orgasm. She gripped his hair and pulled him into her wetness. His face pressed deeply into her pussy. He couldn’t breathe but he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was her orgasm, this moment. Her muscles tensed, her eyes slammed shut. She lost the power of speech as her climax ripped through her body. 

She bucked against his face and groaned.

“Oh god,” she gasped. 

Kurt let up, placing gentle kisses on her lower tummy and inner thighs and blew cool air into her core.

Diane shuddered before she finally collapsed against the bed. Kurt crawled up her body, placing more butterfly kisses up her body until he was laying on top of her.

She opened her eyes and smiled. “Hi.” She giggled bashfully.

“Hi baby.” He kissed her mouth as he repositioned himself next to her. His hand trailed up and down her tummy, fingers circling her nipples, his eyes never leaving her face.

“That was amazing. Thank you.” She reached up and cradled his face in her hand.

“You’re welcome ma’am.”

Diane laughed. “That’s enough of that.”

Kurt smiled and readjusted himself once more, this time placing a kiss between her breasts before laying his head on her chest, draping the rest of his body over hers.

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

The couple lay like that for several minutes before Diane broke the silence. “I’m ready for round two.”

Kurt grinned. “Don’t wanna give my jaw a chance to rest, huh? Guess it’s good I don’t talk for a living.” He started to sidle down her body when she stopped him.

“No. I’m thinking cowgirl?” She offered, arching an eyebrow.

He looked up at her and grinned. “Oh yes ma’am!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this picks up immediately where the last chapter ended

Diane placed a kiss on his lips before pushing him back onto the mattress and straddling him.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” She asked, not really expecting a response.

“So are you,” he said as he moved his hands over her shoulders and up and down her sides.

She reached for his hands to move them to her breasts before reaching down between them and taking a firm hold of him, stroking his hard cock against her wetness and slowly sinking down on to him.

He groaned as Diane let out a deep, satisfied sigh.

Diane leaned back and began to ride him, relishing the feeling of his thickness inside her and his rough hands on her soft breasts.

Kurt took in her beautiful body and understood the fact that she wanted to be in control by moving his hands exactly where she wanted them, on top of him to control the speed and depth of her thrusts, and above it all knowing full well that this is one of his favorite positions. It was something she could do for him and he knew and appreciated it.

Her movements on top of him were deliberate and she didn’t hesitate to work him just how she wanted. It didn’t hurt, though, that what did it for him did it for her, too.

She leaned forward into his arms and moved one of her fingers to her mouth, licking one as though it were his cock and maintaining eye contact. 

Kurt groaned and started thrusting harder.

Diane moaned in response and moved her wet finger to her clit and started massaging it, placing her other hand on his wrist. 

He grinned and looked down; there was nothing more amazing to him than watching his wife pleasure herself while he was doing the same.

Only minutes had passed before Kurt decided his fingers needed to be on her. He removed his hands from her breasts and took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers while doing so and setting one pair on the pillow beside his head.

The hand that had been on her pussy was quickly moved to his mouth before being licked thoroughly and placed on his chest. His thumb replaced hers on her clit as she dug her nails into his chest in response to his digit’s movements.

“Oh god yes, Kurt.”

She rode him faster and harder as she knew that’s exactly what it’d take for both of them to climax.

He could only grunt in response.

“Cum for me, Diane,” he urged, if only to have her reach her apex even a split second before he did.

“Yeah?” She moaned as she fell forward onto him, her chest and lips pressing against his. 

She whimpered into his mouth as he sped up his ministrations on her clit.

That combined with his continued thrusting was the spark she needed. She squeezed his hand in hers and dug her nails in deep as her internal muscles began to spasm against him. 

Her body jerked as her release slammed into her body.

Feeling her cum from the inside, her muscles coaxing his cock, pushed Kurt to cum, too. His hand moved from where they were joined to her hip to hold her down on him as he attempted to push in even deeper. His hand squeezed hers back as he came and she smiled.

“Mmm,” Diane moaned as she began to rock her hips against his in response to his tight hold on her. Their lips separated just before she collapsed on top of him.

Their hearts were pounding and their breathing was out of control but the skin to skin contact when reveling in afterglow was just what they’d both needed at this moment.

Kurt’s hand moved from her hip to her lower back; hers moved from his chest next to the other side of his head.

They lay together still joined in intimacy, not yet willing to let this incredible feeling end for several more minutes.

Diane spoke first, barely mumbling, “Please tell me you’ll stay the night?” She rose to her elbows and moved her body to the bed, still half draping hers over his. “I have to go in early but I’m not ready to let you go yet,” she continued, sleepily.

He let out a contented sigh. “’Kay. I have to leave early to get back to the seminar, too.”

She smiled in response and let her eyes close.

“Thank you.”


End file.
